When things go wrong
by Phinny548
Summary: Human Perry and Oc. suck at summaries


Chapter 1

15 year old Perry sighed as he swung his back-pack over his left shoulder; he headed out of his 8th period class, and went to sit on a bench. Perry watched as other teens laughed, texted, and just left him to stay by himself sitting on the bench. Perry sighed, knowing his life wasn't like the other teens his age, his father was abusive, he had no mother, he had a bad case of autism, and he was short for his age, "Hey midget!" Perry silently looked up, but quickly looked down when he saw three boys who always pushed him around, and physically hurt him, "Look at me midget!" The oldest teen, who had blonde hair, and blue eyes yelled at Perry, who tensed at the loud noise, which he didn't like, "I said look at me!" The oldest slapped Perry's left cheek so hard it left a mark. (It would probably leave a bruise later) Perry felt tears sting his caramel colored eyes, "Aww! Is wittle Perry going to cry? Are we making you scared?" Perry whimpered, and the oldest pulled his hair harshly, so his face was close to his. This made Perry extremely uncomfortable, and he started to whine, "SHUT UP!" The oldest kicked Perry harshly in the stomach, causing Perry to cry out in pain. Perry held his stomach and whimpered, "Go away!" Perry heard a stern, angry yell, and whimpered softly, he gasped in shock when he felt a hand gently slip into his. Perry looked up, he tensed, when he saw a girl, who smiled lightly, "Shh, shh. It's alright, don't be afraid." Perry whimpered loudly, and inched away from the girl, "My name's Kiki, and I'm here to help you, not hurt you. I promise, I'll keep those boys away from you." Kiki smiled at Perry and lovingly stroked his aqua colored hair, he whimpered slightly, but lye his head on her shoulder, shaking ever so slightly, "Good boy, you're doing much better now, you're calmer. See you're ok." Perry looked down, and sighed, "No, I'm not."

Chapter 2

Kiki looked a little shocked, "Why?" "My dad." Kiki looked concerned, "What about him? Isn't he nice to you?" Perry sighed, and shook his head, 'no', "He's abusive towards me." Kiki saw a couple tears fall down Perry's cheeks; she took her fore finger, and wiped away the tears. Perry looked up; his eyes held sadness, pain, and misery, "I fill so bad for you, what's your name?" "Pu-Pu-Perry." "That's a cute name, I like it," "Thu-Thu-Thanks." Kiki smiled slightly, and gently rubbed circles on Perry's back; he cooed softly, and said, "I got to get going, my dad is going to get mad." "Do you want me to walk with you?" "Nu-Nu-No, It wu-wu-would only make him madder." "Are you sure? I mean I can call the police if anything goes wrong." "NO! PLEASE-" Perry's hand shot over his mouth, "I-I-I'm sorry," Perry shook, "I-I-I didn't mean to scream. Please don't hurt me!" Kiki looked concerned, "Perry, I'd never hurt you, I promise. Perry?" Perry looked up, his eyes held hurt, and sadness, "Yeah?" "Do you have autism?" Perry looked puzzled, "What's that?" Perry asked, and started to pull on the grass, "Does this make you uncomfortable?" Kiki gently rubbed circles on Perry's back; Perry instantly tensed, and nodded, "Yeah, you have autism. Perry; please let me walk you home. You're going to get hurt if I don't." Perry looked down silently, and said softly, "Hu-Hu-He'd get mad at me for walking with you, and beat me worse." "He beats you!" "SHH!" Perry's eyes went frantic, and scared, "I'm sorry; but Perry, he can't do that! It's illegal! You need to get help! Why don't you tell anyone!" Perry looked down, wiping his eyes as he got up, "Don't you know that my dad beats me, yells at me, tells me I'm a worthless freak! Don't you know that I have no friends, I'm not popular, I'm autistic, and I have diabetes! That's why I haven't told anyone! Why haven't you realized that!"

Chapter 3

Perry shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he ran across the street, bleary eyes, "Perry! Watch-" But the car was going to fast, hastily trying it's best to swerve the car, but it made no difference, the car headed towards Perry, "PERRY!" Perry saw the headlights of the car, just as it slammed into him. Perry let out a cry of pain, as he was thrown onto the gravel; he let out a scream of pain as his head hit the gravel so hard it started to bleed. Kiki gasped, and started to cry, she hurriedly ran towards the road, and over to where Perry was, he was unconscious from the blow to his head. Perry's nose looked broken his cheek had a bruise by it, his arms and legs had cuts all over them, his pants leg was torn a little, his sleeves were covered in blood, he looked horrible! Kiki wiped her eyes, pulled out her cell-phone, and dialed 911.

Chapter 4

The ambulance arrived a couple minutes later; Kiki heard the doctor talking to a nurse, 'He looks like he was already pretty bruised up, like he'd been beaten or something.' Kiki felt tears sting her eyes; she wiped them quickly, and walked towards the doctor, "Is he ok?" The doctor smiled sadly, "We're trying our best, but he's in a lot of pain right now." The doctor said, placing a comforting hand on Kiki's shoulder. Kiki slapped his hand; the doctor looked shocked, "Do you even know what he's been through! You act as though this is just a normal thing, as if you didn't care that this happens to teens all the time! He's been through six foster homes, five orphanages, and abusive parents right now, his mom's dead, and he's really upset right now! Can't you understand that!" The doctor looked shocked, but then Kiki broke down into tears, "I-I-I'm sorry, I'm so worried about him. He's always getting teased by these same three boys. They kick him, yell at him, and are rude to him all the time. He's such an incent boy, he's done nothing wrong to deserve any of this pain he's going through!" "No one deserves to be treated like that, but there's somebody or someone who will never love their child, or never accept that the child is just trying to find someone to trust, someone who cares for them, and the one person Perry started to trust was you Kiki." Kiki smiled sadly, "I just need to show him I care, and that I'll never hurt him." The doctor smiled, "Do that, and he might come out of hiding what's going on with him. He'll talk to you, laugh, and maybe even smile more. But it's going to take a lot of patience, care, and learning to get him to do any of this." "I know." Kiki said with a smile, as she thought about what the doctor had just said.

Chapter 5

(3 days later) Kiki wandered into the hospital, "Perry Flynn?" "Room 45a." Said the receptionist at the counter, as she flipped through some papers. Kiki smiled and walked down the hall, until she found the room, she carefully opened the door, and saw Perry sleeping, curled in a ball, whimpering softly. This worried Kiki, so she gently shook Perry, whose eyes shot open, going wide as he continued to shake violently, "Perry? Did you have a nightmare?" Perry looked down; his caramel eyes shook with fright, as his dream came into focus. Perry whimpered when Kiki lifted his chin, "Perry, please don't ignore me. Did you have a nightmare?" Perry shook a little more, but nodded, inching away slowly, "Don't be scared." Kiki said, lovingly stroking Perry's aqua hair. Perry tensed majorly, and started to shake so bad he let out a strangled cough, "Do you need a blanket Perry?" Perry didn't answer, so Kiki said, "Do you want some food?" Perry shook his head, 'no', "You're so skinny Perry! You need some food in your stomach!" Perry tensed as Kiki raised her voice, "I'm sorry Perry, but you need some food in you." "Sleepy." Was all Perry said, as he looked at Kiki, who pulled down the covers, and let Perry climb into the bed; he curled into the little ball he'd been in before, and lye his head on the raised pillows, "Do you want me to hum to you? It'll help you fall asleep easier." Perry didn't answer, his caramel eyes had started drooping already. Kiki placed a gentle kiss on Perry's forehead, just as he fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 6

Perry awoke to hear talking, 'I asked if he wanted food, he kept shaking his head no; he also had a nightmare, and refused to talk about it; he just said he was sleepy.' Perry sighed at what he heard next, although it was true, 'He needs abuse and speech therapy, he's getting worse and worse each day.' The nurse slowly opened the door, "I know you're listening Perry. Don't be sad, it's just to help you. Can you come with me?" Perry whimpered as the nurse tried to take his hand, and help him up, "Let me try." Kiki whispered to the nurse, who nodded. Perry's caramel eyes widened in fright when Kiki came closer, "NO! NO! NO!" Perry swatted Kiki's hand, and started to cry, "Perry?" Kiki's voice shook worriedly, "What's wrong Perry? Perry, please! You're-" "Kiki, calm down, he's just frightened right now, he's been through a lot." The nurse said, trying to place a comforting hand on Kiki's shoulder, but she slapped it away, "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! HE'S BEEN HURT AND I NEED TO BE HERE TO HELP HIM!" Kiki could tell her screaming had only frightened Perry more. Perry's body shook violently, "Please, No screaming." Perry said through a soft whimper. Kiki looked angry still, and for some reason, her anger burst out of her, "YOU NEED TO BE QUITE PERRY! ALL YOU DO IS WHIMPER AND WHINE! YOU CRY, YOU SHAKE, THAT'S ALL YOU DO! YOU'RE SUCH A BABY!" Perry's eyes widened, filling with tears, 'I thought someone actually cared for me finally.' Perry wiped his eyes, and curled into a ball. Kiki recognized what she'd done and frantically ran towards Perry, "I'm sorry Perry, I was really mad, I didn't mean it! I promise," Perry didn't look up, "Perry, please I'm really sorry," Kiki kept repeating this, and finally gave up, "I'll be downstairs if you need me Perry." Kiki sighed as she walked towards the door, glancing at Perry one last time, before she walked down the stairs.

Chapter 7

(With Perry) The nurse glanced and Perry, who was silently playing with a loose string on the bed, "Perry?" Perry looked up at the nurse, "Let's get you downstairs into the abuse therapy group. Would that be ok?" Perry sighed, tears falling down his cheeks, so the nurse sat by him, "I know you're upset sweetheart, but she cares for you, and wants you to know that. You've been abused and all that so it's much harder for you to know that. But just know that she does care for you," The nurse smiled, moving a strand of Perry's hair away from his face. Perry looked down, "You're legs are going to be a little weak, so I'll help you into the wheelchair." Perry nodded, with a tiny smile that lasted for only a second, but that was enough for the nurse to know that they were getting closer to figuring him out.

Chapter 8

(With Kiki) Kiki sighed as she headed towards the therapy room, she smiled as she waited, looking around silently; suddenly the woman who ran the therapy group walked in, "Who are you?" Asked the woman, causing Kiki to smile softly, "I'm Kiki one of Perry's friends, I was supposed to wait for him." "Ok, I'm Hannah. The group should be here in a couple minutes, why don't you help me set up?" "I guess." "Set the flashcards in the corner, the pile of books on the couch in the right corner, and the papers in the other corner." "What're all these?" Kiki asked with a smile, "The paper helps the person who's been abused relax enough to be able to do the activity. They also get to have some time learning that it's good to work with others, and that it's still safe." Kiki nodded, and smiled softly, "That's a good idea." Kiki said, as she arranged the paper and flashcards, and put them where Hannah had said to put them. Kiki smiled sadly as she heard a soft knock.

Chapter 9

Kiki smiled as Hannah opened the door, and let the nurse roll Perry into the room, she was also followed by three other kids younger than Perry. The nurse helped Perry sit on a couch, and stroked his hair gently, "Do you want me to stay here?" The nurse asked Perry, who nodded silently. Kiki walked to the seat next to Perry's. Perry whimpered, and started inching away, "Perry please don't be scared of me, I care for you." Perry looked at the ground, he shut his eyes, and his fists clenched, "Kiki; stop. You're just confusing him more and more." "I DON'T CARE! HE NEEDS TO STOP BEING SUCH A BABY!" "Kiki; I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you're going to scare the patients." Hannah said, glancing at Perry; who was shaking violently, fists clenched, tears soaking his cheeks. The nurse ran up to Perry, "Shh, shh. Are you confused Perry?" The nurse asked, as she stroked Perry's hair. Perry nodded, "Why are you confused, you can write it down." The nurse hand Perry a notepad, and Perry started writing, he then handed it to the nurse, it read, 'Kiki's confusing me! She yells at me, and then she's nice to me! I don't understand! And I thought she cared for me, but she doesn't seem to act that way.' The nurse sighed, and nodded, "I know Perry, it's very confusing, but we'll help you through all of this." Perry sighed, and watched Hannah move around to get the activity ready, "Ok, we're going to start the group now."

Chapter 10

The group looked around nervously, but sat down. Hannah smiled at the nervous kids, and Perry, "Ok, today we're going to play a game, and have some time where you all well work together." Hannah knelt down, and told the kids how to play, than she walked over to Perry, and told him how to play the game. (They had to say their name and their favorite color) "Perry, would you go first." "Pu-Pu-Perry…. Bu-Bu-Blue?" "Good job!" Perry liked the praise, and smiled slightly. A girl about 7 then went, "Ju-Ju-Jaycee… Pu-Pu-Pink." Then a little boy about 5 went, "Mu-Mu-Maffew… Wu-Wu-Wellow." (Mathew and yellow) The last to go was a small 3 year old boy, who looked a lot like Perry; he looked at his feet, playing with the shoelace string. The little boy's hair was teal colored and his eyes were a caramel color too. Perry noticed this and it caused him to smile slightly. "This is Bray." Said Hannah, sighing. Bray turned and smiled a tiny smile at Perry, "Hewo Perwie." "Hey." Perry said softly, looking down, "You's wook wike me's!" Bray exclaimed, with a small smile. Perry nodded, "I know." Hannah smiled at the conversation between the two boys, "Boys, we need to start the group, ok?" The two looked a little sad, but then Perry said, "Do you want to sit in my lap Bray?" Bray's eyes sparkled, and he nodded excitedly; he let Perry pick him up, and put him on his lap. Bray giggled, and clapped. Hannah smiled, they'd had Bray for two years, and he'd never been this happy before, it was astonishing! Perry smiled watching Bray, who lye his head on Perry's chest, he cooed softly, putting his thumb into his small mouth, "Bray sweetie, you can't fall asleep." Bray swatted at the nurse, who kept trying to pull him off of Perry, "NO'S!" Bray let out a frustrated scream, "Bray, I'll have to have you sit on the ground if you fall asleep." Bray whimpered, and burst into tears. Perry instantly started to coo soft, gentle words to Bray, and stroke his hair gently. Bray wiped his eyes, and snuggled Perry, "Don wan sits on gwound! Perwie! Don wet hers sets me's on's gwound!" "Shh, shh. It'll be ok Bray, its ok." Hannah sighed; this was taking a long time, "Let's get this started. Perry you're Bray's partner," Hannah went on to tell the kids partners, "Ok, we're going to build stuff with clay, work with your partner to build something cool, and fun. Ok, get with your partners."

Chapter 11

Perry smiled as Bray grabbed several things of clay, "Sit on the couch with me, I'm too weak to get up." Perry said, and Bray nodded as he climbed up the couch next to Perry. Kiki smiled, and looked at Perry, "He sure likes you," Perry tensed, "He wants your attention Perry-" Perry suddenly heard a crying sound, "Perwie! Why's you's ignoresin' me's!" "I'm not ignoring you bud, I'm thinking." Kiki smiled at the way Perry spoke so gently to the small boy, "You're really good with him Perry." Perry tensed again. Bray saw this, and said, "Weave Perwie awone! He no's wike the ways you's scweam at's hims!" Perry smiled slightly, "its ok Bray." "You already knew him! What did you tell him!" Perry started to shake. Bray looked worried, "Perwie? You's otay." "Kiki, please leave, you are scaring Perry." Kiki growled, "You're nothing but a freak Perry, a stupid freak, who doesn't know anything. You're so worthless. Why can't you understand that!" Perry's eyes filled with tears; he suddenly didn't care if his legs were really weak, he got up, slammed the door open, and started running.

Chapter 12

"PERRY!" The nurse glared at Kiki, who rolled her eyes. Bray was crying heavily as Hannah tried to comfort him, "Leave Kiki, NOW!" Kiki growled, "No, I will not leave." "I said leave. And I mean it or I will have someone help you out." Kiki sighed, and walked out; she suddenly felt tears sting her eyes, "I'm SOsorry Perry."

Chapter 13

(With Perry) The nurse was gasping for breath by the time she found Perry; he was curled in a ball, in the corner of his room, crying heavily. The nurse walked up to Perry, and gently touched his shoulder; he jumped, and let out a cry, "Go away." Perry said through tears, "Please Perry. Do you want me to get Bray?" Perry nodded tearfully, "Yes please, he's probably upset." "He's very upset Perry, you really scared him when you just ran out the door-" A knock was heard, "Can I bring Bray in?" Hannah asked, and the nurse said, "Yes, he's ok now." Bray ran in, and hugged Perry tightly, crying softly, "You's otay Perwie?" "I'm fine buddy, just a little upset." "Perwie sads?" "A little bud, but don't worry about me. Are you alright now?" "Ya's, don wuns aways wike dat, it scare me's." "I'm sorry for scaring you; I'm just having a hard time with things." "Why's Perwie sads?" "A lot of things you wouldn't understand bud." Bray looked down, "Perwie goings to's be's otay?" "Ya, I just need some time." "Otay." Hannah smiled, "It's naptime Bray-" "Can I rock him to sleep?" Asked Perry with a small smile; Hannah nodded and handed Perry a blanket, "What's this for?" Perry asked, "It's a blanket Bray likes to suck on. I'll also give you his medicine" Perry nodded, picking Bray up, and laying him to his shoulder.

Chapter 14

Bray got comfortable, and lye his head on Perry's shoulder. Perry smiled as little Bray yawned, and his small brown eyes started drooping. Bray cooed softly, as he snuggled closer to Perry, "Nigh, nigh Perwie." Bray said sleepily rubbing his eyes, "Bray you still need your medicine." "Wha mecine?" "You're medicine to help with your headaches, stomachs, and pains." "Oh's." Bray said in a small voice since he was starting to fall asleep, "Stay awake for a minute bud." "Otay." Perry smiled, just as Hannah walked in, "Here Perry, it's his medicine. It's in his juice. Aww! He's actually falling asleep really easily today, he must really like you." Perry nodded, and shook Bray gently, "Bud, wake up, medicine time." Bray whimpered, and rubbed his eyes, he just wanted to go to sleep, "I know you want to sleep Bray, but you need your medicine." Perry handed Bray the Sippy cup of juice, and smiled, "Drink it bud." "No's firsty." Bray said stubbornly, "Please Bray, it'll help you sleep, and take away the pain." "I'S NO'S FIRSTY!" Bray scrame, and started to squirm to get out of Perry's grip, "Please don't get mad at me Bray, I want to be your friend." Bray's small brown eyes filled with tears, "I's sworry Perwie! I's sworry!" Bray ran into Perry's arms, and hugged him, "Shh, shh. It's alright bud." Perry said, smiling as he gently stroked Bray's hair. Bray sniffled, and wiped his eyes as Perry handed him the sippy cup of juice with the medicine in it. Bray drank a little, then spit it out, "Ucky!" Bray said, making a face at the taste, "You need to drink it bud," Perry said gently, "It'll help you." Perry saw Bray try to drink the whole sippy cup of medicine filled juice; making faces at the taste. Bray threw the sippy cup when he was done, and his eyes filled with tears, "No's tay guh!" Perry sighed, and picked the now tearful little boy up, "Shh, I know it doesn't taste good, but it'll help you fill better. Do you want to suck on your blanky will I rock you to sleep?" Bray nodded, wiping his teary eyes. Perry gently lye Bray to his shoulder, and put the blanket in his hand. Bray took it, and imeditally started to suck on it; he closed his little eyes as Perry began rocking him back and forth slowly. Perry smiled slightly when he heard Bray soft breathing; he tried to set Bray on the couch but Bray gripped his shirt tight. Perry sighed, but lye on the couch, and let Bray fall asleep on his chest.

Chapter 15

Perry was almost asleep, when he heard Bray whining, and felt him squirming around, "Bray, buddy wake up," This only seemed to make Bray whine more, and kick. Perry lifted Bray to his shoulder, and gently rubbed his back, "Shh, shh. It's alright, you're ok." Bray awoke, eyes wide, and fearful. Tears suddenly filled Bray's eyes, "PERWIE!" "What's wrong buddy?" "Scwary!" "Did you have a bad dream?" Bray nodded, tears falling down his small cheeks, "What was it about?" Asked Perry, trying to look into Bray's eyes, but he kept looking away, "Me's da-da wha abusisin' me's, an I den you's tied to say me's buh da-da beats you's ups, an you's were gones, an I's was awone." Bray said, tears as he looked down, and cried.


End file.
